SmallWorlds Wiki
Smallworlds ﻿ -January- January 1st, Crystal of Purity Released January 1st, Elvis the Penguin Released January 20th, Version 2.2 Is realeased! (Includes SmallWear, Pets, new Homepage, Spin to win, Arena and Farmer XP paths, and NPC's) January 26th, SmallWorlds Club Virtualista Opened -February- February 1st, Prism of Beauty Released February 1st, Combobulated Unicorn Released February 1st, Lao Golden Tiger Monthly released February 2nd, Sports Shirts released February 10th, Valentines Day Package, space settings, and mission released February 22nd, New space themed items released February 26th, New Kitchen Items released -March- March 1st, Spike the Trex Released March 1st, Box of Mystery Released March 5th, Cowboy Boots, Leather Jacket, Tube top and backstage pass Released March 9th, Lucky St. patties Day package, Space themed items, and mission released March 12, Winter sports Mission Released March 19th, Bikini top, Plaid skirt, Belly piercing and Sports Jacket Released March 24th, Grow your own plants! Mission Helper Bar, XP Progress bar, Item and Avatar Panel, Rare items now reuasable, and play games from your home page updated. March 30th, Easter Package, seasonal Eggs, and Mission released -April- April 1st, Box of Wonders Released April 1st, Moby Duck released April 8th, Business Shirt, Mens Jacket, socks, and Boob Tube Released April 15th, Midas Touch Package released April 15th, Golden ropes and Red Carpets released April 22nd, Aloha Shirt, cutoff shorts and Board Shorts released April 29th, Corset Dress, Waist Coat and Cowboy Belt released -May- May 1st, Box of Surprise Released May 1st, Mick Jaguar released May 1st, Jack int he Box combobulated item Released May 3rd, Share the love package released May 6th, Electronic Ticker Message Boards released May 10th, Golden Dan Awards first announced for Lights Camera Action film Competition May 13th, Heavenly Fairy Wings, Partical Fusion Jetpack, and Grand Prix Helmet May 18th, Music Widgets and Frameless Flickr Frames first discussed May 20th, Flickr Poster Doors released May 25th, Call of the Jungle Zebra Couch Package released May 25th, Earn Double Gold! May 27th, Retro Jeans and Urban Top Released -June- June 1st, Fin Dolphin released June 1st, Potion of Strength released -REST OF JUNE ADDED LATER!- -July- July 1st, Grizzly Bear released July 1st, Summer Fun Package Released July 1st, Independance Day Space and Mission released July 1st, Potion of Enlightenment released July 5th, Earn Double Gold July 8th, Royal Majesty Package Released July 8th, Frameless Flickr Poster Released July 14th, 50% off Select Items at SmalLWear July 16th, Powerway Pro VIP Package released July 28th, New Emotes, Fantasy Looks, and Alien Plants Released July 28th, Item Marketplace Released -August- August 1st, Potion of Dreams Released August 1st, Terry the Pterodactyl Released Ausust 1st, Combobulated Genie Released August 3rd, 80,000 gold given away for liking SmallWorlds on FaceBook August 6th, Vampirism and Crystal Light Staff Packages released August 9th, Super Rewards Gives away an Ipad August 12th, Epic Magic Fight August 12th, Robot Guardians Released August 17th, Enclosed floor lights, Wall Scone Lights, and Blue Table lights released August 23rd, Sweet Dreams Package released August 27th, 12,000 gold Packages 50% off August 30th, Win Gold by completing offers! -September- September 1st, Ancient Egyption Anubus Relic Released September 1st, Hurdle the Turtle Released September 7th, DOUBLE GOLD! September 9th, Carnival and mexican wrestler masks Released September 13th, Get a rare Party Emote from Invites September 17th, 30,000 gold package 50% off September 19th, Fire and Ice Package Released September 19th, Masquerade Ball September 23rd, 50% off Select items at Dan's Imports -October- October 1st, Ancient Egyption baast Relic Released October 1st, Buster the Ghost released October 4th, New Clothing Shop: Street Level released October 8th, bare Bones Package Released October 10th, party with Dan Smallworlds (Public and Private) October 14th, Citezens can now Craft Items! October 19th, Halloween Space theme, Seasonal Items, Space and Mission released October 21st, Hades theme furniture items released October 26th, Broomflyer 3000 released October 29th, Mission Impossible Chronicle Section open -November- November 1st, Archimeides Owl Released November 1st, Ancient Egyption horus Relic Released November 1st, Great Sphinx Combobulated item released November 4th, Citezens can craft a new Dining Set November 9th, Wedding Dress, Lab Coat, Stethescope, and Nurse's uniform released November 9th, Large LCD TV and Black Pool Table released for Ultimate Game Card Purchases November 12th, DOUBLE GOLD! November 16th, Citezens Can Craft Display items November 18th, Trading Post open November 18th, Thanksgiving Space and Mission Released November 18th, Arena Games and Avatar View menu improved November 23rd, Dream Catcher, Parralel, and Variety Rooms Released November 25th, New wall and floor designs released November 29th, SmalLWorlds Happy 2nd Birthday Space and mission released -December- December 1st, Noel the Elf Released December 1st, Ancient Aztec Warrior Statue Released December 2nd, gWallet Offer provider Listed December 7th, Light up your Xmas Package released December 9th, Holiday room theme, and shop Released December 9th, Snowman Head Craftable December 15th, Holiday Space and Mission released December 16th, NPCs, Chatswood Villas, Morgan Bungalows, and Delux Spin to win wheel Released December 21st, Tachyon Suit Package Released December 23rd, Citezens can now craft Master Bedroom Sets Category:Browse